Mass Effect: Sins Of A Father
by Orpheus630
Summary: It has been 5 years since the reaper war. Shepard was asked to join the council, and lives the life of a family man with his wife Tali. Things take an unfortunate turn as he is forced by his will to uncover a conspiracy leading to his father.


_**First fanfic I have wrote. Go easy on me **____** (MODIFIED VERSION)**_

**MASS EFFECT: **

Chapter 1: Doubt

BANG!

The loud blast echoed in grand chamber in the citadel. As The Illusive man fell to the ground. Shepard lowered his pistol as he regained his consciousness. He took one more look at the Illusive man before limping towards the control panel. Shepard was all worn out, His body was badly burnt and he was struggling to keep himself awake. Each step he took a trail of blood followed. The control panel was just few feet away. It was the only thing that was between them and ending the war. Shepard felt relieved he chuckled even. Breaking the cycle he laid his arms on the cold panel as he watched the citadel wings open.

"This is it everyone the arms are opening" Was heard as Hackett commanded his fleets as the crucible was sliding in.

He turned to look towards Anderson who was adjusting his sitting position. Shepard was glad that they made it to the end. He limped back towards him and sat down. They stayed quiet admiring on what they had achieved. Shepard was the first to break the silence "We did it sir" Anderson smiled and answered "Yes we did, we both did… It's quite a view". Shepard turned his vision back towards the opening. Even in pain he managed to chuckle "Best seats in the house". Anderson was beginning to lose his consciousness as well as he struggled to stay awake. "Feels like years since I last sat down" Shepard swallowed his gut and in worry tried to keep Anderson awake until rescue comes. "Anderson stay with me we're almost thru this!"

Anderson grunted as he was struggling to keep his eyes open he turned towards Shepard and asked "Do you ever wonder how things would have been different?"

"What do you mean?" Shepard asked

"A life without the reapers. I never had a family Orpheus, Never had any children"

Shepard tried to stay positive and said "there would be time for that now"

Anderson started chuckling that soon turned in to bloodcurdling coughs "I think that ship has sailed. What about you, ever thought of settling down?"

Shepard smiled and answered "yeah, I like the sound of that" he smiled and lifted up his left arm "Did the ring give it away?"

Anderson chuckled and answered "kind of did. Who's the lucky girl?"

Shepard activated his omnitool and showed Anderson a holographic picture of Tali "Her name is Tali Zorah. She is now an admiral in the quarian fleet. She helped me stop sovereign and the collector's a couple years back"

Anderson smiled "Ah yes the quarian from your crew. Things are never easy with you Orpheus are they"

"We managed to get over our differences"

"Well congratulations Orpheus" Anderson remarked as he offered to shake his hand.

Shepard took his offer and thanked him he "I have 9 months to come up with something"

Anderson shook his head."Don't give your hopes up I think you'd make a great dad.

"Shepard coughed and answered "uhuh….I hope so."

"Just think how proud your kids would be telling everyone their dad is Commander Orpheus Shepard"

Shepard turned his attention away from Anderson "I don't know about that" visions from his past came flashing before his eyes. "Not everything I've done is something to be proud of"

Anderson with his last struggling breaths placed his right hand on Shepards shoulder and said "Look. I know things have been tough but whatever you did in the past is something we cannot undo. But know this I…Always thought of you of a son I never had. I'am proud of you son, I'm proud of you"

Shepard swallowed his sadness "And as of I you of a father"

As Shepard's eyes opened he awoke to the bright sun shone through the window. This has been the third time this week since he had had se same recurring dream about his past. As he stared at the blank sealing he rubbed his eyes and slowly turned his head towards his beloved wife Tali who was still sleeping beside him. As Shepard placed his fist on cheek he looked at her and realize just how much time has passed since the reaper war 5 years ago. The reapers are destroyed and gone forever, Shepard was asked to join the council. After his valiant leadership and cunning tactics of bringing everyone together to fight the common threat. As he did become a nodal councilor and he would represent humanity. He got to build Tali's dream house on Rannoch, that they are now sleeping in. Tali was one of the few quarian who let the geth upload the code in to her body giving her the ability to live without her environmental suit. The process however came to a halt after Shepard destroys the reapers thru the crucible, ending all synthetic life. So now she can only live without her suit on Rannoch after her body adapted to the atmosphere. Shepard snuggled in closer towards her placed a kiss on her left cheek. As he did every morning as a sign of gratitude and love. Tali slightly opened her bright white diamond like eyes and smiled. Shepard smiled back and kissed her Soft lips before heading to the shower.

As he pulled the knob he lowered his head and leaned on the shower wall and closed his eyes. Shepard was nervous the peace treaty is less than a week away. This will not only a big day for him but as well as the whole galaxy. Each race of each council races have accepted to sign the treaty that will insure peace with the following races of the treaty. Leaving all past judgment and war's behind.

After the war the original council decided to ensure peace, They wanted to gather up one of every specific race that would represent themselves as a council member. That's where Shepard came in. It was a long 2 year process of gathering the right candidate's. Shepard rubbed his eyes and backed away from the shower wall. The room was starting to fog up with steam.

As long as Shepard could remember he had always found peace in the shower. It was there where he did his hard thinking and where he came to solve problems that have been on his mind. He didn't know why? Was it hot steaming that calmed him down. Or just the thought of being trapped in a small space leaving you to resolving your thoughts.

His concentration was interrupted by the swoosh sound of a door opening. From the heavy cloud of steaming fog emerged of someone stepping in. The lighting was just enough to indicate the form of a female body. As she entered deeper Shepard could hear the each passing footstep on the wet surface coming closer.

The closer she came the more visible she came to Shepard. He smiled and asked "Care to join me miss vas Rannoch?" In his usual charming tone. As butterflies filled her stomach she smiled and answered "If the counselor insisted". Shepard stretched out his left hand as Tali took hold. Shepard guided her closer while staring deeply into her beautiful eyes. He was surprised to find Tali still wearing her dark purple underwear. "um, I think you forgot to do something before coming here" Shepard chuckled as he placed his arms on her abdomen. Tali leaned closer towards Shepard and replied "No, just to peeve you. These are not coming down until you sign the treaty". Shepard looked surprised "Is that so? I'm sure the admiral can lower her defense just this once?" Shepard said in a seductive tone. She smiled and answered "Don't condescend to the enemy, no matter the situation." She smiled and continued "you thought me that". Shepard placed his right hand on Tali's cheek and moved aside some of her dark hair that was blocking her vision with his thumb "I thought you well" They both were quiet not saying a word, and focused looking each other's eyes. Tali lowered her head as well as Shepard to her forehead she slowly wrapped her arms around his back, as Shepard lowered his neck to her level. They both kiss passionately sliding their tongues against one another. He slowly made his way towards her neck. Tali quietly moaned with pleasure as she grabbed his hip pushing him closer towards her. The sudden jolt caused Shepard to push Tali to the shower wall. He decided to ease the attention by turned the heat level up level up from the showers knob. "Now where were we?" Shepard joked as he turned his attention back towards Tali. She placed her right hand on the back of Shepards head and the other on his muscular chest. "you were looking at my breasts you boshtet!" Shepard chuckled "Can't help it you're just too perfect in every way I just can't keep my eyes of…." She interrupted Shepard and pulled his head towards her for a long passionate kiss.

Their moment of peace was put to hold by the loud bangs on the door. Then followed by "Mom I need to use the shower!" Hailey their quarian hybrid child uttered. She was 80% quarian and she was born with a stronger Immune system thanks to her father. Giving her the ability to walk freely without ever needing a bubble or a suit to protect quarian children her age. Tali turned her vision towards the door and yelled "just a minute sweetie we'll be right out".

In confusion Hailey tilted her head "We? who's in there mommy?"

Shepard and Tali both looked at each other thinking what to do.

" It's ok pumpkin, me and your mom are... playing with the shower." Shepard spoke up.

Hailey just sighed and replied "fine, but don't take too long I'm hungry"

"I should go see what Hailey is up to" Tali said turning her focus back to Shepard. "But rest assured once you get back we can continue where we left off" She said with a giggle. Shepard smiled and answered "wouldn't want to miss that" Tali smiled and laid a small kiss on Shepard's lips before she left.

Moments later Shepard finished his shower and started buttoning his counselor suit. It was light gray and almost identical to the one Udina used to wear. Once the last button was buttoned he was ready to leave. As picked up his briefcase he heard a strange noise from the left side of the case. He stopped and swung the briefcase a bit to determine what the noise was. It felt like the case was heavier than before. He didn't remember putting any other items in the case other than some documents. For curiosity's sake he laid the briefcase on the bed and opened it. As expected all he saw where the few documents that he had set. He checked the four slots but they were empty. His "Investigation" was put to hold as Tali yelled that it was time for breakfast. Shepard dismissed his curiosity and closed the case before going to the kitchen.

As he walked down the stairs he couldn't stop thinking about his final conversation with Anderson. Would have life been different without the reapers? Without the war? Is he a good husband and father? As he made it to the last step he turned his vision towards the framed photos that led to the kitchen. It was a photo of the old crew of the Normandy that was taken after the first attack on the citadel. It brought back good memories of the past when life was simple and exiting. His thought were interrupted by Tali who had placed her arm, on his shoulder. "you ok?" She asked. Shepard turned his vision to Tali "Yeah, I just keep having this same dream over and over again" He replied in sorrow as he look to the floor. "Was it about the war again?" She asked in concern. He nodded. She has known Shepard for nearly 8 years and she knows the best way to get over his doubts has is to talking about his worries. She grabbed both of his hands, that got his attention. "Tell me what was it about? I'm here for you. You know that" Shepard smiled then looked deeply into her glowing white eyes and spoke. "It was about my final conversation with Anderson. You remember what I told you, right?" She nodded.

Shepard swallowed his gut before continuing "Am I a good husband and a father?" She raised a brow not expecting that kind of question. She smiled and replied "Of course you are" Shepard not looking convinced she continued "you always think what's best for our family. Heck we had built a safe bunker in the attic in case of a Slaver attack" Shepard stayed quiet "You don't get too buried in your work and still have time to spend quality time with us, your not abusive."

Shepard smiled and spoke "Ok that's enough, I'm convinced"

Tali nodded then slowly turned to look at the photo

"I can't believe I wore that suit, back then" Shepard chuckled "Its not that bad. Believe or not I even found you attractive with that thing on." She turned her head towards him "did you know? you could have mentioned it at the time" Shepard still focused on the picture answers "I didn't know what you would have thought. And besides you were on your pilgrimage I didn't want you getting distracted and I was afraid of getting too attached to you if you had fallen in battle, Like my squad in the blitz" She remained silent before speaking "But I did have feelings for you back then." Shepard slowly turned away from the picture "you did?" She nodded "I was afraid that you would reject me and I didn't know what it felt like cause I haven't been in a relationship before" Shepard shrugged and placed both of his hands on her hips "reject you? who would want to reject a fine elegant woman like you?" Tali blushed and giggled "stop it!" they both became silent as they turned their attention back to the photo.

Tali was the first to break the silence "so, have you heard anything about Garrus?"Shepard looked at him in despise and answered "no. not after Liara's wedding. you would think that after 3 years he would have at least called or came over, but he shut us off completely" Tali not wanting to accept the truth didn't think it was like him to just abandon their friendship " I'm sure he has his reasons" Shepard tilted his head "Yeah, living in his own private island must have gotten in to his head" He stared at Garrus in the picture "It's best we move on like he did" Tali wanting to ease the attention reminded Shepard that breakfast is ready. Shepard let out some steam as he nodded.

Orpheus felt a small tug on his left foot as he looked down

"Look what I made daddy?" Hailey said as she showed her father her drawing.

His daughter had drawn a picture of their family on the beach on Rannoch they went last month. It was enough to put a smile on his face to remind him, that he hasn't failed to be a good father in his daughter's eyes.

Shepard Arrived to the citadel via secure special transports. The flight was heavily monitored in making sure each council member is safely brought to the Citadel. Shepard always thought that the ship was larger than it needed to be. It did remind him of the Normandy that brought back good memories. But this time he wasn't on the commander's seat.

As he stepped out of the ship and in to the shiny surface of the citadel hanger he was escorted by 4 bodyguards outside, as they walked closer to the entrance, Shepard could spot from the distance two men dressed in Alliance Uniforms.

"Kaiden! its been too long" Shepard said as he shook his hand.

"It sure has." Kaiden responded as he shook back.

Standing next to Kaiden was soon to retire Admiral Hackett. Shepard turned his head towards Hackett and saluted him.

Hackett started chuckled "Soon there is no need for that anymore Orpheus. Standing next to me is the next admiral of the Alliance"

Shepard looked back at Kaiden "congratulations, you've earned it" He said as he put his hand on kaidens left shoulder.

Kaiden smiled and thanked him.

"Something tells me that you two are not here to catch up on old times?" Shepard said as he lifted his arm towards the door to wishing them to walk and talk.

A loud whoosh came from the metallic door as they walked thru that lead them to a long hallway.

Kaiden shook his head then looked at the Shepard "I'm afraid not." He then gave Sheppard his information pad "three months ago we sent a low profile team to investigate on Sur'Kesh for classified mission. We haven't heard from them since. We tried to negotiate with the salarian dallatraz but she denies our plea to go at least retrieve out troops"

As Shepard scrolled firmly down in the pad he couldn't help but think how unlike it was for the dallatraz to refuse sending a rescue party to recover the squad. It was of course understandable that the alliance crossed the line by flying in to a restricted area, but refusing help whatsoever was a bit uncalled for. If the media caught a hold of this it could lead to bad publicity among humans and salarians.

"May I ask what you were researching" Shepard asked as he handed Kaiden back the information pad

Kaiden looked at Hackett then back to Sheppard "I'm sorry, its level 5 classification. Not even in your position are we to disclose the information"

Soon nearing at the end of the hallway Shepard stopped. "We'll it'll be kind of hard for me to talk sense to the dallatraz if I don't have any details backing up my point."

One of Shepard's bodyguards placed his arm on Shepards shoulder "Sir we're late for the meeting" Shepard acknowledge then turned back towards Kaiden and Hackett "I need to go. It was nice seeing you both" He said as he shook both of their hands "I'll try talking to the dallatraz but be expected she won't take my word If I myself don't know what's really going on"

Later that night on Rannoch.

Tali walked in the living room where Shepard was watching tv. He noticed her entering the room, and scotch over to make room on the couch. "Hailey a sleep?" He asked. Tali nodded as she sat down next to him, placing her head on his chest.

They both remained quiet and tired as they watched a boring yet interesting crime documentary on Hannar mafia.

Tali was the first to speak up after 10 minutes of the show "This is so bogus do they really expect us to take this seriously? It's so obviously scripted"

Shepard chuckled "could be. Bear in mind if I remembered correctly Thane did say something about being trained by a Hannar to be an assassin. So don't underestimate what they are capable of. They may look like big stupid jellyfishes but their dangerous in the inside"

Tali then tilted her head upward to look at Shepard "Yeah like remember that one time when you stopped that hannar who was serving the reapers on the citadel?"

Shepard smiled and remained quiet.

Tali could see from Shepard's body language that he seemed annoyed or worried. She then lifted her head from his chest to get a better look at him "What's wrong" She asked as she placed her hands on his. Shepard sighed then rubbed his eyes before turning to answer to his wife "I got an invitation to some sort of cybernetic augmentation fundraiser to hold a speech on how my implants are keeping me alive"

Tali smiled and asked "Isn't that a good thing?"

Shepard just shook his head "It is in its own right. But I'm just tired of people using me as a marketing tool to get people to by their product"

Tali busted out of laughter "hahaha says the man who went around the citadel and give free advertisement to every second store on the district"

Shepard also laughed at the memory "Yeah, but this is different. I'm not just going to some random store to get discount on my ship models. This is a major franchise industry producing cybernetic augmentation on people who have lost a limb or are eye what have you? I don't think I'm ready to go promote something like that. We are slowly starting to rebuild synthetics as it is"

Tali stayed quiet as she plays with his hands thinking on what to say

"You'd be making a difference. People have looked up to you for a reason Orpheus you are a symbol of hope and salvation. Without those implants in your body we couldn't have stopped the collectors let alone the reapers" Tali paused as she tried to hold her emotions but they were to strong for her to keep in. "And you wouldn't be here having this conversation with me." That thought always her breaking point. Remembering the times of Shepard's death once the first Normandy got destroyed, brought back memories of hard times in her life.

Shepard slowly placed his left hand on Tali's cheeks and swept way some her tears. "Hey, it's all in the past. I'm here now that's what matters"

Tali opened her eyes and formed a small smile.

She was right like it or not Shepard has become a symbol over the years and with that came a lot of responsibility. Taking this offer could spread word amongst those who are doubting and are hoping fix something they have lost and help them live a happy life like he has thanks to his augmentation.

"Thanks Tali, for clearing my mind" Shepard stood up from the couch and was walking towards the door "Now if you'll excuse me I'll be working on my speech"

"Glad I could be of help" She replied.

Shepard walked back to the living room "I forgot to mention. In the invitation read that I could bring someone along. Care to join me?"

Tali stood up and walked towards Shepard "Sure I'd like to. It has been a while since went somewhere by ourselves" She places both of her arms behind his neck "just the two of us"

Shepard places his hands on her hips "Yeah just the two of us".


End file.
